declaraciones soñolientas
by camiluchan
Summary: ...la declaracion de un amor ...de un sentimiento mutuo..que no puede ser...sin embargo esta ahi...YohXAnna


**Declaraciones soñolientas  
**

**

* * *

**

_Un extraño sentimiento me tiene abatido hace unos días atrás, me he dado cuenta de este sentimiento que tengo por ella, siento la ansiedad de decírselo, pero tengo miedo….quien sabe, quizás ella no sienta lo mismo que yo._

_

* * *

_

Me levanto con pereza y camino desganadamente hacia la cocina. Debo preparar la cena o sino ella se molestara.

* * *

Inspecciono con sumo cuidado el pedazo de comida que retenía sobre la cuchara, se lo llevo a la boca, cerró los ojos y luego me volvió a mirar confundidamente.

Yoh….que te pasa…te noto extraño, triste, estas pensativo?

Abro los ojos comenzando a reír nerviosamente, trago saliva con fuerza y respiro profundo…- Nu, no me pasa nada…respondo evadiendo su mirada.

Y dime, quien te gusta?...me pregunta como si nada cerrando los ojos.

Anna….por que me preguntas eso?..

No se…quizás el hecho de que estés así tiene que ver con eso….dice alzando la ceja.

Emm…no se…quizás.., respondo con un pequeño color carmesí adornando mis mejillas.

Y quien es?...pregunta fingiendo desinterés…- Alguien del Instituto, las niñas del curso o alguien cercano a nosotros? …agrega mirando sin expresión en el rostro.

Nu se…..no digo nada!...respondo eufórico moviendo la cabeza precipitadamente de un lado a otro.

Ahh….no me digas que te gustan las babosas del curso…no puedo creer que cayeras tan bajo.

Oo Anna no es ninguna compañera de curso. UU.

Pilika..

No…si fuera ella de seguro que Ren me mata.

Jun… ¡Yoh no puedo creer que te gusten las mayores!

No anna…..TOT ..Como piensas eso de mí.

Ya lo se…es Tamao.

No.

Entonces quien te gusta?...se pregunta a si misma, con la mano sobre la barbilla.

Y porque quieres saber?

No lo se…siento una simple curiosidad por saber.

…Veo...Respondo soltando un amplio suspiro.

…….

………..

…………….

La sala quedo en completo silencio, es algo incomodo, la miro fijamente mientras ella desvía cada ciertos momentos la mirada.

Anna, si no comes se te va enfriar…le aconsejo con tono solemne, señalando la comida a medio terminar.

Abro la boca para agregar algo mas, sin embargo el sonido de su voz me detiene.

¿No soy yo?...pregunta tímidamente.

Ahh….es lo único que puedo responder, no puedo creer lo que me esta preguntando.

Si la persona que te gusta soy yo?...dice con la voz entrecortada y un extraño rubor en su rostro.

Yo…yo…eh….yo….., la verdad no se que decir…no quiero decirle que no, pero tampoco puedo dejar Salir un si….de manera tan simple….tartamudeo un poco no se que responder…- Estoy entre la espada y la pared….es lo único que se me ocurre articular.

Entonces...si soy yo.

Emm…bueno si…., respondo cohibidamente.

Nuevamente el silencio se hace presente, ambos observamos la mesa con la cabeza gacha, siento su respiración fuerte y pausada a la vez, quiero decirle tantas cosas que se me viene a la cabeza, pero la verdad es que no se como empezarlas.

Es mutuo…, murmura entre suspiros, su voz me obliga a mirarla, sus ojos adquieren un brillo especial.

Mis ojos se abren a mas no poder, mi respiración se acelera, mi corazón late con mas fuerza, siento un extraño dolor en el estomago…que nunca había experimentado….- De verdad Anna…sientes lo mismo.

Afirma con la cabeza mientras se lleva las manos al pecho y las aprieta con fuerza.

No crees que nos veríamos bien junto….me pregunta con la mirada pasiva.

….de seguro haríamos una bonita pareja.

Yoh…..hace cuanto sientes esto por mi?

Bueno la verdad es que siempre te he tenido un cariño especial, pero no recuerdo cuando se transformo en amor…..y tu?

Igual…

Solo sonrió ampliamente, la verdad es que no existen palabras para describir lo que siento acá adentro…estoy tan feliz….tan feliz de saber que ella siente lo mismo que yo…que sentimos algo mutuo, que el mundo parece ser de nosotros, solo de nosotros….solo de ella y yo.

Solo hay un problema….informa con expresión triste.

Lo se…..respondo con el mismo tono que ella.

No estamos seguros si ella siente lo mismo, le tengo cariño y no quiero hacerla sufrir.

Es verdad….Tamao no se lo merece.

Mm., pero bueno…así es la vida…al menos sabemos que sentimos algo mutuo, creo que con eso basta….mas adelante nos casaremos por ordenes de tus abuelos, eso será algo que ninguno de los tres podrá evitar.

Así es…..respondo algo deprimido.

Luego dirige la mirada al reloj que se encuentra sobre una de las paredes de la pequeña sala…- Ya es tarde, lo mejor es que nos vallamos a dormir…., informa levantándose y caminando en dirección a la escalera.

Yo solo la imito. Subimos en silencio y llegamos a la puerta de nuestras habitaciones, nos detuvimos, como si algo nos impidiera cruzar el umbral.

Anna….te quiero decir…algo, le advierto con cierta vergüenza.

Sus ojos se abren….- Yo también quería decirte algo.

De verdad….entonces dime…, le contesto asombrado.

¬¬ como que te lo diga, si tu eres el hombre aquí…vamos dilo tu primero.

Pero Anna no….las damas primero.

Oó…Yoh no te conocía esa faceta de caballero…por dios olvida las malditas reglas sociales y dime de una vez.

…Que sarcástica…como se te ocurre, insisto dime tu primero.

No...No me rehúso.

Di tu Anna….no te hagas ahora la cobarde oó.

Yo cobarde….ja!...mira quien habla.

ToT….noo

Ya se!...te propongo una cosa.

Que cosa?..., respondo curioso ante la propuesta.

Escribamos todo lo que sentimos en un papel, luego lo intercambiamos y lo leemos cuando cada uno este en su cuarto.

Si! ..O…..

Dicho esto cada uno entro a su habitación a realizar lo propuesto por Anna.

Unos diez minutos después volvimos a salir. Nuestras miradas ahora avergonzadas se volvieron a encontrar.

Listo?...me pregunta con cierta inocencia.

Listo…le afirmo entregándole mi papel.

Lo recibe cuidadosamente mientras ella me entrega el suyo…- Ahora solo debemos decir…buenas noches…agrega sonriéndome.

…Así es…Buenas noches Annita, que duermas bien.

Buenas noches Yoh…que descanses.

Dicho esto cada uno se perdió por el umbral de su habitación.

* * *

La habitación esta oscura y fría, pero mi corazón se siente calido. Camino con lentitud y me siento sobre el futón…observo detenidamente la luna…se ve linda, grande, majestuosa. Vuelvo la mirada hacia el papel que sostengo entre mis dedos…respiro profundamente y lo abro…a simple vista distingo su letra…sonrió para mis adentros y comienzo a leer en voz baja:

"_Yoh de verdad siento algo muy especial por ti...no se si es amor...o que...pero lo que  
Se de verdad es que lo que siento es real...aunque todo esto suene cursi y sean cosas medias extrañas….es verdad...lamento las circunstancias que rodean esto...pero así es la vida...te pido perdón si te he hecho sentir mal...o si te he puesto en una situación en la que no querías estar...solo te digo que me siento muy mal...pero a la vez estoy contenta por que lo que siento es mutuo...es primera vez que me pasa esto...y me da mucha pena de que exista gente involucrada...te quiero Mucho...mucho mucho...y lo tenia guardado hace mucho tiempo...por eso creo que es tan eufórica esta sensación...quizás sea amor...no se...pero lo que siento por ti es grande...Anna"_

Respiro profundo, dejando entrar el aire libremente a mis pulmones, siento una extraña sensación, una sensación embriagadora…que me mezcla con pena, pero a la vez con una enorme alegría.

Me recuesto sobre el futón, mirando el techo, dejo la carta a un lado de la almohada, intento cerrar los ojos, pero es imposible…son muchas emociones las que siento aquí en mi interior.

* * *

Finos rayos de luz matinal se filtran por el delgado visillo. Es un nuevo día. Me levanto rápidamente y miro hacia mi lado izquierdo en busca de la carta, pero no hay nada, no hay rastro del pequeño papel, mis ojos se abren a mas no poder y siento como la respiración se me corta…acabo de entender todo, todo…no era mas que un sueño, una ilusión…producto de este sentimiento tan grande que siento por ella, y que se que nunca lo podré compartir a su lado.

Me levanto aun si creer lo que me sucede, camino hacia la puerta y la corro lentamente. La cierro tras de mi.

FiN…..

* * *

_Esop...XD espero que les halla gustado…la verdad es que últimamente he andado media depre y bueno eso me motivo a escribir esto…así que puedo decir que este fic tiene un valor sentimental sumamente grande. Así que supongo que este fic se lo dedico a el…_

_En fin espero sus comentarios, dudas, quejas, lo que sea…dejen sus reviews…._

_Y recuerden si alguna vez tienen un amor, luchen por el, y arriésguense a amar. Ya que si no se _

_Arriesgan a sentir ese sentimiento tan hermoso después se andarán arrepintiendo y eso es lo peor que puede pasar._

_Esop…lo ultimo Shaman King no me pertenece es obra del gran señor Takei._

_Cuídense un montón_

_Chausss…_


End file.
